IWE The Best of RAW
The Best of Raw and SmackDown 2013 is a three-disc DVD set released by IWE on January 28, 2014. Disc 1 *''First Raw of the Year'' (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (January 7, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • January 7, 2013 **CM Punk © (w/ Paul Heyman) vs. Ryback in a Tables, Ladders, & Chairs match for the IWE Championship *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (January 11, 2013)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • January 11, 2013 **The Big Show © vs. Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) in a Last Man Standing match for the World Heavyweight Championship *Setting the Stage (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (January 25, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • January 25, 2013 **The Rock & IWE Champion CM Punk's Verbal Battle *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (January 28, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • January 28, 2013 **Paul Heyman & Mr. Matteson Confrontation *One for the Ages (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (February 25, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • February 25, 2013 **Dustin Simpson vs. CM Punk with the winner facing IWE Champion The Rock at WrestleMania for the IWE Championship *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (March 4, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • March 4, 2013 **The Rock & Dustin Simpson - Point/Counter-Point Disc 2 *WrestleMania Season (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 1, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 1, 2013 **CM Punk Disrespects the Member of Paul Bearer *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 8, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 8, 2013 **World Champion Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) vs. Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter in a Handicap match **Alberto Del Rio © (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) vs. Dolph Ziggler (w/ Big E & AJ Lee for the World Heavyweight Championship (this was Ziggler's cash-in) **Kofi Kingston vs. Fandango *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (April 19, 2013)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • April 19, 2013 **Celtic Vipers (Kevin Orton & Sheamus) vs. The Big Show & Mark Henry *Setting the World on Fire (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (April 22, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • April 22, 2013 **Team Hell No (Kane & Daniel Bryan) and The Undertaker vs. The Shield (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (May 6, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • May 6, 2013 **Rob Lesnar Destroys Triple K's Office *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (June 7, 2013)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • June 7, 2013 **Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) vs. Khris Jericho *Foul Play Was Afoot *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (June 17, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • June 17, 2013 **Mark Henry's "Retirement Speech" *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (June 24, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • June 24, 2013 **Kevin Orton vs. Daniel Bryan in a Street Fight Disc 3 *A Piñata and A Mariachi Band *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (June 28, 2013)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • June 28, 2013 **Alberto Del Rio's Championship Fiesta *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (July 12, 2013)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • July 12, 2013 **AJ Lee & Kaitlyn Contract Signing *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (July 15, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • July 15, 2013 **The Wyatt Family Makes a Statement *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (July 26, 2013)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • July 26, 2013 *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (August 9, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • August 9, 2013 **Rob Van Dam vs. Kevin Orton *Two Fan Favorites Face-to-Face (Josh Matthews) *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (August 12, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • August 12, 2013 **The Miz hosts MizTV with guests IWE Champion Dustin Simpson and Daniel Bryan *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (September 9, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • September 9, 2013 **Santino Marella vs. Antonio Cesaro *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (September 3, 2013)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • September 13, 2013 **The Big Show Faces Off with The Shield *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (December 7, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • October 7, 2013 **The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) vs. Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes & Goldust *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (October 14, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • October 14, 2013 **The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) © (w/ Dean Ambrose) vs. Cody Rhodes & Goldust in a No Disqualification match for the IWE Tag Team Championship *[[IWE Friday Night SmackDown (November 1, 2013)|Friday Night SmackDown]] • November 1, 2013 **World Heavyweight Champion Dustin Simpson & IWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes & Goldust vs. Damien Sandow, Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (November 11, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • November 11, 2013 **CM Punk & Daniel Bryan vs. The Shield (IWE United States Champion Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins in a Three-on-Three Handicap match *[[IWE Monday Night Raw (December 9, 2013)|Monday Night Raw]] • December 9, 2013 **Championship Ascension Ceremony with IWE Champion Kevin Orton and World Heavyweight Champion Dustin Simpson *Our Favorite Moments (Josh Matthews) See also *List of IWE DVD and Video releases External links